parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flopsy Rabbit
Flopsy is Mopsy Rabbit 10-year-old Twin Sister, Peter Rabbit's sister, Cotton-Tail Rabbit's Older Sister, Mrs. Josephine Rabbit's daughter, Benjamin Bunny's Cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Flopsy is a character on Peter Rabbit (TV Series), is was voiced by Megan Taylor Harvey. 'Personality' flopsy is nice and sweet 'Physical Appearance' Flopsy is a female rabbit with brown fur and golden eyes. She wears a red dress with white flowers on it. 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Mrs. Josephine Rabbit is close to Flopsy & Mopsy and often helps them out around the burrow with their little sister, Cotton-Tail and taking care of her by staying together in the rabbit family burrow in the woods. 'Mopsy Rabbit' Mopsy is Flopsy's twin sister, they both are seen doing everything together and are hardly ever apart from one another and they're rabbits but also love taking care of their little 2 year old sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow and they're both 10 years old. :Also See: Flopsy and Mopsy 'Peter Rabbit' Flopsy and Peter don't seem to have a very close relationship with each other, mostly due to the fact that Peter loves to go on adventure with his friends and Flopsy likes to hang around her twin sister, Mopsy. Although she does seem to care about him since whenever he is in trouble she worries about him and Peter can be protective of her whenever she is in danger. 'Cotton-Tail Rabbit' Cotton-Tail's a bit too little and she cries in her crib and Flopsy rubs her face and Mopsy smiles and Cotton-Tail cries and they love taking care of their little sister. Gallery Lily & Flopsy hugging each other.png Flopsy and Mopsy hugging Peter.png Flopsy.png Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *Her favorite pie is mix berries and tea. *She can sing off key. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Characters Category:Vinnytovar